Stormpool's Journey: The Darkened Moon
by Devon2016
Summary: "A powerful storm approaches. Watch it spread its power across the forest with nothing in its path to stop it!" StarClan has foreseen a dark future for the forest cats. How does a young kit who only wants to be the Clan medicine cat fit into this prophecy? Rated T for blood scenes and things like that. Read, favorite/follow, and review please! :D
1. Allegiances

**Hey! :D This is my first Warrior Cats story, so I hope you guys like it. Please review and favorite/follow it! That gives me the best kind of feedback. Thanks! :D**

* * *

Allegiances

 **ThunderClan**

 **Leader:** Robinstar – Light gray she-cat with a yellow underbelly, white paws, and amber eyes

 **Deputy:** Bearfang – Massive, broad shouldered scarred white tom with powerful claws and dark amber eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Thinfeather – Long-haired, light brown tom with soft blue eyes  
 **Apprentice:** Stormpaw

 **Warriors:** Stormwhisker – Dark-gray tabby tom with black stripes and amber eyes  
 **Apprentice:** Whitepaw

Ravenheart – Tall, pitch black she-cat with a gray tail and dark brown eyes  
 **Apprentice:** Birchpaw

Adderstrike – Large brown tabby tom with a fluffy white-tipped tail and amber eyes

Adderclaw – Lanky, brown tom with a scar on his back left leg and dark amber eyes  
 **Apprentice:** Marshpaw

Brindleclaw – Dark brown tabby she-cat with a white front paw and amber eyes  
 **Apprentice: Grasspaw**

Hazelwhisker – Medium-dark brown she-cat with light brown ears, light brown tail tip and hazel eyes  
 **Apprentice:** Redpaw

Leafclaw – Light brown tom with green eyes

Timberstripe – White tom with tawny tabby patches and hazel eyes

Morningheart – Pale gray she-cat with light amber eyes

Echostep – Lithe, small, white she-cat with thick fur, silver spots on her flanks, her right eye is green, and her left is blue. She has deep, ugly scars on the right side of her face.

Fallensong – Sleek black she-cat with silver streaks and turquoise eyes

Emberdust – Muscular black tom with gray paws, gray ears, and dark amber eyes

 **Apprentices:** Stormpaw – Small light gray tom with dark blue eyes; Medicine Cat Apprentice

Redpaw – Tall, pure ginger-red she-cat with a nick on the outside of her right ear and bright blue eys

Birchpaw – Dark brown, almost black, tabby tom with creamy paws and blue eyes

Whitepaw – White tom with grey paws and dark amber eyes

Marshpaw – Dark brown and white tabby tom with amber eyes

Grasspaw – White tom with little ginger patches and green eyes

 **Queens:** Berrypelt – Bright ginger-red she-cat with a pure white muzzle and striking green eyes  
 **Kits:** Rowankit (reddish-brown tom with brown muzzle and bright amber eyes), Applekit (dark brown tom with white muzzle, white belly, and light amber eyes)

Milkcloud – White she-cat with glossy fur and blue eyes  
 **Kits:** Alderkit (gray she-cat with white flecks and blue eyes), Dewkit (light-brown tabby she-cat with a white-tipped tail and amber eyes), Rainkit (gray-and-black tom with amber eyes)

Speckledflame – Speckled ginger she-cat with amber eyes  
 **Kits:** Pinekit (dark reddish-brown tom with a small splash of white on his chest and amber eyes), Foxkit (fox-like dark ginger and white tom with amber eyes), Smallkit (brown tabby she-cat with ginger paws and amber eyes)

Bluecloud – Silver-blue she-cat with a scar down her flank and gray eyes  
 **Kits:** Cinderkit (black she-cat with one gray paw, one gray ear, gray tail tip and pale blue eyes), Swiftkit (silver tabby tom with gray tail tip, gray paws, and amber eyes), Meadowkit (silver-blue she-cat with white paws and light green eyes)

 **Elders:** Cloudjump – Ragged, pure white tom with a badly scarred back and pale brown eyes

Greynose – Lanky, pure white tom with faded gray legs, gray nose, and dull brown eyes

Auburnfrost – Ginger she-cat with a splash of white on her chest and blue eyes

Shrubtail – Black and brown tom with a short shrub-like tail and green eyes

ShadowClan

 **Leader:** Applestar – Reddish-brown tom with a white underbelly and yellow eyes

 **Deputy:** Finchshade – Light brown tom with dark gray paws, tail, and blue eyes  
 **Apprentice:** Deadpaw

 **Medicine Cat:** Barkpelt – Dark brown tom with a long tail and amber eyes

 **Warriors:** Pinefall – Long-haired, reddish-brown she-cat with green eyes  
 **Apprentice:** Deadpaw

Duststorm – Dust-brown tom with white stripes and calm brown eyes  
 **Apprentice:** Fogpaw

Brownstripe – Dark gray tabby tom with brown stripes and blue eyes  
 **Apprentice:** Badgerpaw

Aspenfang – Light gray she-cat with green eyes

Roselight – Lean, lithe reddish-brown she-cat with faint tabby markings, a white muzzle bordered by black lines that connect to her green eyes, and a white underbelly

Fallowfire – Broad, slightly muscular pale brown tom with faint leopard-like markings that are bolder on his bottom, shoulders, and nape of the neck with gray eyes

Darkshade – Very small and skinny dark gray tom with short fur, a white splotch on his chest and narrow gold eyes

Morningfrost – Golden brown she-cat with white stripes and hazel eyes

Cherryheart – Russet she-cat with white spots and sky blue eyes

Jaycloud – Grey blue tabby tom with leaf green eyes

Juniperpelt – Russet tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Mudstomp – Brown tabby tom with darker paws and blue eyes

 **Apprentices:** Fogpaw – Smoky black she-cat with blue eyes

Deadpaw – Dust-brown tom with black spots and relaxed brown eyes

Badgerpaw – Pitch black tom with a light gray stripe going from his forehead to his tail and brown eyes

 **Queens:** Dawnflower – Golden brown she-cat with black spots, white paws and hazel eyes  
 **Kit:** Flightkit (dusty brown she-cat with black spots, a white paw, a white underbelly, and brown eyes

Amberdawn – Dark orange tabby she-cat with dark green eyes and white paws  
 **Kits:** Darkkit (Black tom with a white tail tip and dark green eyes), Pinekit (Dark brown she-cat with white ears and cyan eyes)

 **Elders:** Nightsong – Elderly, jet-black she-cat with a white underbelly and brown eyes; former medicine cat

Oaktail – Light gray she-cat with an oak brown tail and brown eyes

WindClan

 **Leader:** Maplestar – Tortoiseshell she-cat with large paws and green eyes

 **Deputy:** Stonefang – Dark gray tom with silver paws and blue eyes  
 **Apprentice:** Daypaw

 **Medicine Cat:** Eagleflight – White and brown tom with narrow green eyes  
 **Apprentice:** Pondpaw

 **Warriors:** Fallowwing – Pale brown tom with white paws, white chest, and green eyes  
 **Apprentice:** Hazelpaw

Racoonmask – Big silver tom with black patches and golden eyes  
 **Apprentice:** Duskpaw

Lynxclaw – Brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
 **Apprentice:** Firepaw

Dappleshade – Brown and white dappled she-cat with blue eyes  
 **Apprentice:** Cherrypaw

Gorsestrike – Muscular pale brown tom with white paws, muzzle, ears, underbelly, and green eyes  
 **Apprentice: Sedgepaw**

Graytail – Gray tom with dark paws, dark tail, and amber eyes

Ravenwing – Black she-cat with blue eyes

Dawnflight – Dark brown she-cat with a light brown chest and two mixed eyes, right amber and left blue

Hailstorm – Dark gray tom with white spots and blue eyes

Shrewbreeze – Lithe, light brown she-cat with round, amber eyes

Apple-ear – Brown she-cat with an orange ear and yellow-brown eyes

Treefur – Brown tom with light orange speckles on his neck with brown eyes

 **Apprentices:** Pondpaw – Pale gray she-cat with big dark blue eyes; Medicine Cat apprentice

Duskpaw – Pale grey tom with silver stripes and amber eyes

Cherrypaw – Dark ginger she-cat with white paws, ears, tail tip and green eyes.

Swiftpaw – Small, lithe, extremely feminine white tom with black patches and blue-gray eyes

Hazelpaw – Small tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and hazel eyes

Firepaw – Ginger tom with green eyes

Daypaw – Light brown she-cat with dark brown paws and bright blue eyes

Dovepaw – Lithe, pure white she-cat with strong back legs, and light amber eyes

Sedgepaw – Small white she-cat with pale brown patches and blue eyes

 **Queens:** Lightsong – Ginger she-cat with dark speckles and light orange eyes  
 **Kits:** Silverkit (silver tom with grey paws and orange eyes), Squirrelkit (ginger tom with silver paws and blue eyes), Dark-kit (dark gray she-cat with dark speckles and blue eyes)

Acornnose – Small white she-cat with brown patches and green eyes  
 **Kits:** Sunkit (golden she-cat with white paws, white chest, and blue eyes), Heatherkit (white she-cat with silver and black stripes, and aqua eyes), Falconkit (pale grey tom with light brown splotches and amber eyes)

Snowflower – White she-cat with one black ear and amber eyes  
 **Kits:** Pinekit (Dark ginger tom with white paws and green eyes), Rosekit (Cream-colored she-cat with white splotches and sky blue eyes)

Silverheart – Silver and black she-cat with brown underbelly and blue eyes  
 **Kits:** Stripekit (White tom with black stripes and blue eyes), Beekit (Yellow she-cat with black stripes and blue eyes)

Fennelsong – Lean, dainty pale golden she-cat with a toffee hue on her tail, back neck fur, and face and pallid sea blue-green eyes  
 **Kits:** Expecting Kits

 **Elders:** Loststep – Heavily scarred, light brown tom with a missing paw on his left back leg and bright blue eyes

RiverClan

 **Leader:** Froststar – Black tom with a white underbelly, white paws, and piercing blue eyes

 **Deputy:** Silentwhisper - Silver tabby she-cat with blue eye; she has a scar on her throat that ruined her vocal cords

 **Medicine Cat:** Lightstream – Light gray she-cat with white paws and glowing green eyes

 **Warriors:** Aspenfrost – Light cream-colored tom with a white paw and blue eyes  
 **Apprentice:** Shellpaw

Mouseswipe – Large, dark gray tom with beady green eyes

Clawpelt – A heavily scarred, light gray tom with a white belly and brown eyes

Willowtail – Large, battle-scarred, hardy tom with sleek, dense blue-black fur and amber eyes

Lilywhisker – Golden brown she-cat with white ears, paws, tail tip, muzzle, and blue eyes

Sunfoot – Bright ginger tom with a white muzzle and blue eyes

Mistdapple – White she-cat with a light gray tail tip and blue eyes

Icepetal – Pure white she-cat with icy blue eyes

Blizzarfur – Black she-cat with white dapples and ice blue eyes

Skyleap – White tom with ginger splotches

Silverwillow – Light silver tabby she-cat with white paws and pale brown eyes

Coralshine – White she-cat with pale silver and blue-grey markings and blue eyes

Rainclaw – Black tom with dark gray stripes down his back, unusual grey claws, and amber eyes  
Phoenixfire – Ginger she-cat with dark ginger stripes and bright green eyes

Pebblefall – Silver tabby tom with blue eyes

Ripplepelt – Blue-gray she-cat with black whiskers, a fluffy tail with dark blue-gray rings around it and dark blue eyes

Sunstream – Golden tabby she-cat with white paws, white muzzle, a white chest and green eyes

 **Apprentices:** Shellpaw – Light ginger tabby tom with blue eyes

 **Queens:** Pebblewhisker – Mid-gray tabby she-cat with lots of white and dark gray on her tail and green eyes.  
 **Kits:** Silverkit (silver she-cat with mid-gray ears and turquoise eyes), Snowkit (white she-cat with light blue eyes)

Mistfur – Light gray she-cat with two nicks outside her white right ear and pale blue eyes  
 **Kit:** Mistykit (light gray tom with patches of white, dark gray, and pale green eyes)

Snowstorm – Pure, fluffy white she-cat with piercing blue eyes  
 **Kits:** Bluekit (Blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes), Blizzardkit (large, broad-shouldered tom white tom with light blue eyes), Icekit (Small, sickly pure white tom with blue eyes)

Amberfoot – Light orange she-cat with green eyes  
 **Kits:** Swiftkit (light gray with white belly, tail, and aqua eyes), Pebblekit (Light gray tom with dark gray specks and green eyes), Ravenkit (black she-cat with white ears, belly, and blue eyes), Smokekit (Dark gray tom with white spots and green eyes)

 **Elders:** Palewhisker – Siamese she-cat with light blue eyes

Greycloud – Very light gray tom with a white muzzle and blind blue eyes

Stormleap – Lanky, dark gray tom with badly scarred ears and dull amber eyes

Frost-tail – Light gray she-cat with a white tail and pale green eyes


	2. Prologue

Prologue

Moonlight filtered its glow on the forest floor. Dark shadows loomed over the blanket of snow. There was no noise for even the river had frozen over in the freezing weather. The sky was mostly clear except for the large clouds that were drifting away to the south. The blackened sky was lit with the twinkling of stars.

If any living creature were out in the cold snow that night, they would notice that the stars were fairly large and close to the earth. They surrounded the large half-moon that hung in the midnight sky.

In a large clearing beneath four great oaks, there stood a giant boulder. Something peculiar happened at that exact moment in the clearing. The stars began to float to the snow-covered earth around the boulder. Soon ghostly pelts appeared around the stars and the clearing was quickly filled by many ghost-like cats of different colors and sizes.

"What are we waiting for? The kit will be born soon!" a cranky gray she-cat meowed above the mews of the star cats.

"Owlstar has not arrived yet, Snowglimmer," a large brown tom replied. The stars in his eyes dimmed as he narrowed them at the elder. The she-cat just snorted her nose and returned to another group of cats. Just then on top of the large boulder, a ghostly, long-haired gray tom appeared. All the cats in the clearing silenced when they saw the tom.

Owlstar leapt from the top of the rock and padded to up a small hill to the clearing without a single word. Snowglimmer and a few other cats ran after the former leader of ThunderClan. Behind them lay no footprints in the deep snow.

"Why did we have to wait for Owlstar?" a small ginger cat asked Snowglimmer.

The elder replied, "This kit is the last descendant of Owlstar. He wanted to be the one to deliver the kit's prophecy to Thinfeather." They finally reached their destination, the gorse tunnel that lead to the ThunderClan camp.

Without another sound, they padded into the camp. All the cats were huddled in their dens, avoiding the cold weather. The air was filled with the stench of kittens and fresh blood. Owlstar and Snowglimmer padded to the nursery while the others stayed in the clearing.

They entered the warm den, completely unnoticeable by a living soul. A white she-cat was breathing heavily with her eyes closed as a single gray kit suckled on her belly. The other queen was watching the newborn kit anxiously as her own kits slept nearby.

A light brown tom was quickly trying to stop the bleeding of the new queen with his superb skills. When he finished, he padded to the other queen and softly spoke. "If there are any problems, let me know. I'll be right outside." The queen simply nodded as the medicine cat left the den.

Owlstar and Snowglimmer watched the young kit and his exhausted mother for only a short moment. The fur on Owlstar's body began to bristle and the stars within his fur glowed brightly. A soft hiss escaped his mouth. Snowglimmer did nothing but bow her head. When Owlstar calmed down, he followed the medicine cat out of the den.

Thinfeather sat in front of the nursery, staring blankly at the moon. He had just gotten back from his meeting with the other medicine cats when the white queen began her kitting. He was tired, but he awaited StarClan's message about the kit.

Owlstar stood next to the medicine cat and spoke with all the voices of StarClan, "A powerful storm approaches. Watch it spread its power across the forest with nothing in its path to stop it!" Visions of blood and cries of cats filled the medicine cat's head along with the sound of thunder and flashes of lightning. The medicine cat's eyes widened with fear and his fur stood on its end.

Owlstar took a step back from the brown tom. Just then a cry from the nursery rang out. The medicine cat shook off his fear and returned inside with Snowglimmer and Owlstar closely behind. The white queen was bleeding again; this time more vigorously than before. The medicine cat moved like lightning trying to stop the bleeding.

Owlstar and Snowglimmer watched as the white queen rose to her feet, stars illuminating her pelt. She gasped when she saw the two cats in front of her. "Mom? And…?" Her eyes wide with shock.

"Yes, it's me Snowglimmer. And this is your oldest ancestor, Owlstar. We are here to guide you to StarClan," the elderly she-cat spoke. The queen looked at her bloody body next to her and gasped.

"No! What about my kit? He'll die without me!" She tried to lick her son, but failed. She began to cry in pain and sorrow. Snowglimmer nudged the distraught queen out of the nursery.

"He'll be fine. Auburnfrost is elderly, but she will take care of your son." Snowglimmer said.

"Come," Owlstar said. "We've spent enough time here. We need to return home. Your kit will be fine." The star-covered cats slowly left through the gorse tunnel.

Back in the nursery, Thinfeather had moved the newborn kit to the elderly queen. "There's nothing more I can do. She's gone." Auburnfrost let out a wail of grief. The loud cry brought the leader of ThunderClan into the nursery. The small she-cat looked at the dead she-cat with shock. She helped Thinfeather drag the fallen queen into the clearing, where many cats had already gathered.

Robinstar licked the queen's head. "Thank you for your service to the Clan. May StarClan guide you safely to them," she said and padded to the worried medicine cat. The two cats left the leader's den, leaving their clanmates to grieve over their dead comrade.

"That is what StarClan said to you?" Robinstar said with fear. The kit's prophecy was dark and ominous. "Well it is our job to protect the kit and pray that the prophecy is a good sign," the leader said with much doubt.

Thinfeather nodded in agreement. "What is the kit's name?" he asked his leader.

The she-cat responded to her medicine cat with a darkness in her voice, "Well isn't it obvious Thinfeather? The kit's name is Stormkit."

* * *

 **A/N:** **That's my prologue. Chapter 1 should be up soon I hope. If you have any questions or comments, feel free to ask me in a PM message or a comment. Again please review and favorite/follow my story. Happy Writing! :D**


	3. A New Apprentice

Chapter 1

Six moons had passed since the birth of the new prophecy cat and ThunderClan's leaders had watched his growth closely. There was nothing abnormal about the young kit's appearance or physical appearances.

Auburnfrost was elderly and was hoping to retire after her kits became apprentices. However, when Stormkit's mother died giving birth to him, she took him in as one of her kits. She planned on retiring when her own kits became apprentices, but they fell ill that leaf-bare and perished, leaving her alone with Stormkit. She loved him as he were her own and was protective whenever the older warriors would eye him suspiciously.

Robinstar always kept an eye on the kit. She spent most of his early life trying to pick the best mentor for him. However, Stormkit had gained an interest in Thinfeather's duties as a medicine cat and wanted to become ThunderClan's next medicine cat. This stunned the young leader because the prophecy predicted destruction and medicine cats normally cure the aftermaths of destruction. But Robinstar didn't want to interfere and agreed to the kit's wishes.

Thinfeather was just as surprised to find out that the prophecy cat wanted to be a medicine cat. He asked his ancestors many times if that changed anything within the prophecy, but they never responded to his pleas. Thinfeather had recently become the medicine cat the new-leaf before Stormkit's birth, but he knew better than to interfere with the will of StarClan and planned on accepting the kit as his new apprentice.

* * *

Stormkit woke in nursery's dim lights from the rasping of a tongue on his body. His adoptive mother, Auburnfrost, had not noticed that he had woken up. "Mom! Why are you cleaning me so much?" He wailed at her.

Auburnfrost replied with nothing but a light chuckle. "My dear, don't you know what today is? You are going to start your apprenticeship with Thinfeather today!" Stormkit's dark blue eyes lit up with excitement. The ginger queen smiled with joy as her adopted son bounced with excitement.

"Thank you StarClan!" Stormkit said with a sigh of relief. "I thought this day would never come. The nursery is really crowded with all these kits in here." Auburnfrost chuckled again.

There were a total of six queens in the nursery right before Stormkit was born. After his mother died, the queens began having their kits one moon after another. The youngest group of kits were born just a few days ago. Five queens and twelve kits were too much to handle in one nursery. Stormkit was two moons older than the next group of kits, so there wouldn't be another apprentice ceremony for a while.

"Let all those old enough to catch their own prey, come below Highrock for a Clan meeting." Robinstar's summoning echoed through the camp. Auburnfrost and Stormkit walked out of their den and into the clearing.

The sun was just above the trees, so Stormkit was slightly blinded when he walked out of the dark den. He blinked out the brightness and looked around. Cats from all dens were padding to the large gray rock at the back of the camp. Green-leaf was treating the Clan well. All the cats were well-fed and the air was warm. The sky was blue with no clouds in sight.

Stormkit walked to the bottom of the rock and looked up at his leader. "It is a great day for a very important ceremony. Today we are naming a new apprentice!" The Clan cheered in pride. "By naming apprentices, we show that ThunderClan will survive. Stormkit, you have reached six moons of age and are ready to become an apprentice."

Stormkit's heart was racing with excitement. "You have shown interest in the ways of a medicine cat and Thinfeather has agreed to take you on as an apprentice. Until you have gone to Moonstone to become a true medicine cat apprentice, you will begin your apprenticeship here. From this day forward until StarClan grants you your medicine cat name, you will be known as Stormpaw."

Thinfeather walked up the new apprentice. The two cats touched noses and the Clan cheered his name. "Stormpaw! Stormpaw!" Afterwards, they went up to him individually to congratulate him.

After the excitement was over, the cats began to disperse. "Wait!" Robinstar called out. "We have one more ceremony to perform. Auburnfrost." The elderly queen rose to her feet. "Is it your wish to give up the name of a warrior and go join the elders?"

"It is," the ginger queen responded.

"Your Clan honors you and all the service you have given us. I call upon StarClan to give you many moons of rest." Robinstar said with a smile.

"Auburnfrost! Auburnfrost! Auburnfrost!" the Clan cheered. The elderly queen walked to her friends in the elders' den, where they greeted her warmly.

Thinfeather touched Stormpaw on the shoulder with his tail. "Come, we will start at Sunningrocks. I want to explain to you the rules you must follow as a medicine cat to the Clan."

Stormpaw was full of excitement! _He was the medicine cat apprentice!_ He followed the brown tom to the gorse tunnel and into the forest.

* * *

T

 **There's Chapter 1! I hope you guys liked it. I want to keep my chapters pretty short so I don't get too carried away. Tell me what you think and Chapter 2 may be posted as soon as tomorrow! :D**


End file.
